


Forgive Me, Fathers

by MizuPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Author has a first class ticket to hell, BENLO, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father Ben, Father Ren - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Christianity, Join Me, Multi, Praise Kink, Religious Content, Spitroasting, Twincest, breylo - Freeform, mfm, priestlo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: The Fathers Solo share everything, and they do meaneverything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HouseDadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseDadam/gifts).



Forgive Me, Fathers

_Surreal._

This was the only word Rey could come up with to describe what she was witnessing. Her brain tried to reason just why she was here standing as a witness to this...this _debauchery_.

The Church was hosting a fundraiser for relief aid to donate to the victims of Hurricane Pearl. She had been sent to the Church’s office to place the money into a deposit bag. The Rummage Sale was going far better than anyone had even hoped.

Due in large part to the Fathers Solo – or more specifically - their mother. Leia Organa Solo had advertised the sale all over social media. Being a Senator, she had many followers to pass on the message.

As Church Treasurer, Rey was tasked with balancing the books and handling any monetary aspects of the Church's many philanthropic endeavors. She could not give the job away if she had wanted to. Her major – mechanical engineering – was aided by her God-given talent for math. She enjoyed the simplicity of numbers far more than people. _Everyone_ knew about her gift, and she was happy to share it with her family.

What she saw through the crack of Father Ren’s office door took her breath away.

Father Ren had his older brother pinned against the sparse desk. Father Ren’s cassock was hanging open around his broad shoulder across one of the chairs, while his twin’s - Father Ben – had his own hiked up showing off his bulging thighs.

The wet slaps of skin hitting skin pounded into Rey’s skull. She felt an echoing throb between her thighs with each powerful thrust of her favorite priests that she witnessed. She stood there transfixed. Her entire worldview shifted as Father Ren pulled Father Ben back by his hair and hissed something into his ear.

_Was this not a sin? s_ he wondered. But then did Jesus Christ himself not teach that one was to love and accept everyone – no matter circumstance, race, or sexual orientation? That was a core belief of their Church. Something both the Fathers Solo taught religiously.

_How could something so beautiful – so precious – as love be considered a sin?_ Rey had much to think about before Sunday service, that was for sure.

She managed to tear herself away from the hypnotizing sight of Father Ren slamming his hips into Father Ben’s – rather delicious – ass. She scurried away to the office proper to finish her assigned task. Her heart was racing, her face flushed, and she missed the chocolate stare that followed her retreating back, as well as the accompanying smirk.

 

* * *

 

Kylo watched the adorable Rey Sanders make a hasty retreat. Nothing felt better to him than burying his cock into the welcome heat of his brother’s ass. His lips curled and he growled to his twin. “She was there for five minutes, Ben. Cherry faced and panting.”

He made sure to snap his hips as he bit the shell of Ben’s ear. “Rey?” his brother moaned, a mix of shock and wonder.

“I told you she’d find us,” he intoned as he licked a bead of sweat from his brother’s neck. Kylo took up a languid pace, inching his aching cock in and out of Ben’s tight ass.

Ben whimpered, hips shaking and knuckles going white as he gripped the desk. “Think she’ll tell anyone?”

Kylo placed a trail of open-mouthed kisses along Ben's shoulder. "Sweet little Rey? No, she was interested.”

Kylo felt his brother clench around his cock. He grunted with the increased pressure and felt his control slip. He increased his thrusts to a brutal pace, imagining Rey was still there hovering by the door. Her delicate hand stuffed into her panties, flicking her clit, hand covering her mouth.

“ _Very_ interested,” he panted, eyes rolling back at the thought of her.

“I want her,” Ben whimpered. “Kylo, I want her so bad.”

Kylo wrapped his long fingers around Ben’s throat and arched his brother’s head towards his own. He sought out his brother’s lips for a bruising kiss. Kylo silenced his brother’s pleading and cries, because Kylo also wanted the adorable shining light that was Rey Sanders. He wanted her short, summery dresses and eternal smile.

He and Ben had always had a rule. They shared everything. Toys, work, responsibility, pleasure, pain, lovers. Never had a woman enticed both of them to want – to care for – another. Long before their mother had them sent off to Seminary School, they had sworn to this rule, this tenant of their lives.

Of course, the priesthood was more a cover for their mother’s political career. It would devastate her chances for reelection if it was ever discovered her sons loved each other far more than brothers should. Their faith had taught them that God had a plan, and he made everyone the way they were supposed to be.

Besides, twins born together into this world, left with only themselves for company, who could blame them?

When Ben had – red in the face and stuttering – admitted that he had an interest in Rey Sanders, Kylo thanked all that was good and holy that _finally,_ they had found someone worthy.

“We’re going to have her, Ben,” he whispered against his brother’s lips. “God as my witness, we’ll have her.”

Ben’s back bowed, bucking wildly against him. “Kylo,” he hissed out, “Please.”

He smothered his brother's cry with another punishing kiss, wrapping his fist around his brother's cock. Kylo felt his balls tighten, and with a quiet groan, emptied himself into Ben's ass. As he rode his orgasm, his hand tightened over Ben's cock and he felt his entire body shake.

Slowly pulling out with twin hisses, Kylo eyed the white mess all over his desk. “If you were that pent up, you should have said something,” he chastised his brother.

Ben shook his head, walking over to the door, making sure it was shut and locked. “You brought up Rey,” he answered with a shrug.

Kylo licked his lips, an idea – heaven sent – coming to mind. “Get dressed.”

Ben stared at him for a few minutes, his mirror image contemplating. “Don’t you think that’s a little much?”

Kylo chuckled while making quick work of cleaning the evidence of their activities. What happened between him and Ben was only for them and God, and of course beautiful, blushing Rey. "A little motivation never hurt."

 

* * *

 

Ben knocked on the office door, trying to keep his composure intact. Not ten minutes previously Rey was watching as his twin fucked him in his office. He closed his eyes, still feeling Kylo’s cum dribbling down his thighs.

“C-come in,” her angelic voice called.

“Did we do alright?” Kylo asked from behind him. Ben wanted to smack his brother, especially when he caught that sparkle in his eye.

“I-I, um, what?” Rey choked out.

Ben walked over to desk she was seated at, bending over and scanning the Excel document she was working on. “For the sale? Did we reach our goal?”

He watched the cherry red stain to her cheeks lighten to a soft petal pink. “Oh, more than tripled it actually.”

Ben beamed, “That’s wonderful news!”

“You’re doing God’s work crunching those numbers,” Kylo added. Ben watched him mirror his own position on Rey’s other side.

“I, well, thank you,” Rey sputtered, swallowing heavily, and Ben admired the way her throat bobbed.

“You are truly an angel, Rey. A true godsend to my brother and I,” Ben rolled his eyes, watching his brother trying to lay on the charm. Kylo had his hand over his heart, head tilted and staring up at the ceiling.

Ben knew his brother was an utter ham. “If you press your lips against her backside any harder, Kylo, your head will be up her butt.”

Ben had meant to warn his brother to back off, but the accompanying squeak from Rey's mouth drew his attention. The cherry red flush was back, and spreading down her beautiful tan neck. "She's a genius, she deserves the praise."

Ben waved his brother off, his jaw working as he noticed Rey's shifting thighs. He dropped his voice low and brought his head close to her ear. "He's a pain in the ass, but you learn to love it."

Rey choked on air, and Ben hid his smirk behind his concern for her well being. He was not ready to have Rey leave the earthly plane just yet. “Are you feeling alright?” He gave her a few large thumps to her back. When her breathing slowed a bit he continued to rub her back.

“I’m fine,” Rey bit out.

“Don’t push yourself, Rey. My brother and I would be lost without you,” Kylo purred.

Ben caught her gaze and flashed her the patented Solo smirk. “You let us know if you need anything, Rey. We are at your eternal service.” He rose and grabbed Kylo by the back of his shirt. “Let’s leave Rey to do her thing.”

“Go in peace,” Rey called after them.

“Serve the Lord,” Kylo replied, stumbling after him.

 

* * *

 

Rey had managed to avoid being alone with the Solo twins for two months. Spring was finally in full swing. Bird were chirping, flowers were blooming, and love was in the air.

“Ah, Rey! I’ve been looking for you,” Leia waved at her, dressed in a pastel pink blouse and cream pants.

_Oh no,_ Rey thought, feeling heat creep onto her face. “Senator Organa, what can I help you with?” she asked, pasting a broad smile on her face.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” the older woman chided her.

Rey held up her hands, waving them vigorously. “Oh no, I’ve just been so busy with finals coming up. I've been so preoccupied with studying, I meant no offense.”

While that was _technically_ true, Rey felt terrible about the whole lie. Coming to terms with the fact that this woman’s sons were fornicating with each other was a rather large load to swallow. Society would teach it as wrong, but as neither could get the other pregnant the stigma, and taboo, held a bit less weight for the pragmatic woman. Jesus did preach that as Christians they needed to love one another.

Loving one another that much, well, who could Rey talk to about _that?_

“None taken. A smart girl like you, focusing on her studies is a blessing. Better to get your life sorted and ignore temptation,” Leia flashed her an odd smile.

“I’m sure you were very studious when you were at Harvard. I’m just trying to follow your example,” Rey stammered.

“You flatter me. But, you should know that you need to follow your own path, dear. Live your life to the fullest, that’s what God would want.”

“Yeah,” Rey shifted her weight, carefully darting her eyes around the church’s meeting area, where they were serving terrible coffee and stale pastries after service.

"You know my sons have been singing your praises for months. The work you did on the Relief Rummage Sale is all they've been talking about."

Rey snapped her attention back to Leia and swallowed heavily. “O-oh? It was nothing.”

“Nonsense! You’re far more involved with the Church than most these days. Lord knows these young people are far too involved with waging war on the Twitter. You’re a shining example in these dark times.”

Rey would not call the times ‘dark’, so much as politically charged. Everyone just needed an escape from all that drama. “Thank you.”

"You're quite welcome, dear. You should come over for dinner tonight so my boys can thank you for all your hard work," Leia suggested, with a soft smile.

The thought of being _thanked_ by the twin pastors had Rey’s face flaming. “I couldn’t possibly impose...”

"It's no trouble dear," Leia leaned in to whisper. "To be honest, my boys rarely come visit their father and me anymore. You'll be giving them a reason to actually stop by. I would be so grateful to you."

Rey worried at her bottom lip. Turning down Leia now would be considered rude, and the woman had been nothing but kind to her. “Then, I would love to come.”

“You won’t regret it! I’m sure you’ll be happy you came!”

Rey watched Leia saunter off, her face still flaming a brilliant shade of red. Hands landing on her shoulder caused her to jump and squeal.

“You alright, Rey?” Father Ben’s lighter tone whispered into her ear.

Father Ren’s heavier grumbling growl danced into the other. “Mother is rather pushy. If she’s bothering you we’ll take care of it.”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, locked her shaking knees, and slowly spun around. “Oh no, I can handle myself. Thank you.”

The grin sliding across Father Ren’s lips sent her heart into overdrive. “I’m sure you can. I’ll bet you can handle a lot more than one Solo.”

“I- um...well...”

"Of course, you have two Solo's that are more than willing to help take care of you," Ben's soft smile almost masked the burning in his honeyed eyes.

“Thank you?”

“Should we pick you up tonight?” Father Ben asked.

“We’ll be sure to give you a fun ride,” Father Ren added when Rey opened her mouth to respond.

Now her jaw hung open. She cast a cursory glance around the room, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. She felt the burning caress of fingers along her jaw, urging her to close her gaping mouth. She slammed her jaw closed with a hard click.

"Dinner is at 6, we'll be sure to pick you up no later than five-thirty tonight," Father Ben explained.

Father Ren dragged his fingers across her skin. “Until then, go in peace Rey.”

Rey could only manage a nod and a small squeak, rendered mute by the twin taboo temptations. She spun on her heels, rushing to get to the bus stop outside the church. She was far from feeling at peace _._ There was a much more apt word to describe her thoughts and desires as she fled the church.

_Sinful._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard by sunshinexxmoonlight. Thank you so much! I love it!

 

* * *

 

_Radiant._

That was the only word that even came close to describing the glory that was Rey Sanders. Standing outside her shabby apartment, she was wearing a pale blue sundress and a cream camisole. Seeing her chestnut waves flowing in the Sunday evening breeze caused his chest to tighten. Ben wanted nothing more than to sit her between his thighs and braid her hair into a beautiful crown.

There might be a few more things he wanted to do with Rey between his thighs – or her between his, for that matter. Right now - she was a vision of holy innocence. One he and his brother were drawn to the moment they had laid eyes on her.

“You ready to enjoy a feast?” Kylo purred, startling Rey out of her dreamlike daze.

Trust his brother to spoil the innocent mood. How Kylo had managed through Seminary, Ben still had no earthly idea. “Don’t get her hopes up. It’s Sunday dinner, Mother is cooking.”

Kylo made a gagging noise. “Why can’t she have her chef work on Sunday?”

Ben watched Rey tilt her head, causing his chest to tighten – as well as his pants.

“Is there something wrong with your mother’s cooking?” Rey asked.

“It’s a mortal sin!” Kylo declared, holding his hand over his heart.

Ben rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. “She always cooks chicken, and it always ends up dry as a desert.”

“A tragedy.”

“So long as it’s edible, who cares?” Rey shrugged.

This is what he adored about Rey. Always a realist. Kylo was the snarky pessimist, and he was the hopeful optimist. “I agree,” he opened the passenger door and motioned for Rey to slide inside.

“Thank you, Father Ben,” her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of rose.

“Just Ben, Rey.”

“Oh, well alright. Thank you, Ben,” she stuttered - right along with his heart.

“And it’s just Kylo,” his brother added before hopping into the driver’s seat.

Ben climbed into the back behind Rey. He wanted to touch her now, but after waiting for Rey for months, he could wait a few more hours. His hands itched to reach out and discover if her silken hair was as soft as it appeared. He wanted to bury his nose into her neck, wrap his whole body around her, and just be with her. Ben also wanted to pound into her tight little pussy over and over again - it was certainly an interesting juxtaposition.

Patience was a virtue – one he was sure God was testing right now.

Kylo had never in his life been more thankful for the Midwestern curse of early April snow storms. More specifically - the ice that coated everything as the temperature fluctuated. The light snow had shifted to sleet, and then to freezing rain and back to sleet once more. Now, everything was coated in an eighth of an inch of shimmering crystal. A beautiful sight to behold, the wonders of nature.

More importantly, God had given him and his brother a gift.

His mother was not about to let them risk driving home as the sleet continued to fall. So, they were now stranded in their childhood home, as was Rey.

_Perfect._

Kylo looked at his twin as he laid sprawled out on the twin sized bed, legs hanging over the edge, hand thrown up over his face. “She’s in the shower right now, Kylo.”

“I’m aware,” he crawled over his brother and squeezed into the space left between the wall and Ben. “I heard her humming when I came in.”

Ben released a tension-filled groan. “This is agony,” he lamented.

“No, dear brother. This,” he pointed towards the guest bathroom, “is a God given opportunity.”

“We’re not going to get anywhere in mom’s house,” Ben pointed out, plush lips pulling into a pout.

“Not with that attitude,” Kylo’s lips curled into a devilish grin. “Whether or not she joins in our fun tonight is beside the point.” He trailed his fingers along Ben’s shirt, exposing his flesh to the cold air.

“She’s in the next room, Kylo!” Ben hissed, trying to shove his shirt down.

“See, that’s the point you aren’t getting. Rey’s wet and naked right now, we should take her lead,” Kylo shifted his grip and cupped Ben’s cock through his sweatpants. “You know she enjoyed the last show.”

Ben groaned and shifted his hips, pressing his ass into Kylo’s hardening cock. “But mom-”

“Is on the other side of the house. And we both know she’s aware,” Kylo scrunched his face. “Oh, if only one - or both - of my boys could fall in love with such a wonderful and wholesome girl like you, Rey. They’re as picky about women as they are their veggies,” Kylo parroted in a terrible impression of their mother.

He could hear the grin on his brother's lips, “Rey did flush a beautiful shade of red.”

Kylo ground his cock into Ben’s backside. “Yeah,” his breath hitched, “I think we could both do with a bit of Rey’s cherry face for dessert.”

“I don’t want to scare her away,” Ben whimpered, arching his back while rubbing himself along Kylo’s hand.

“Then why don’t you confess your sins to me. Rey’s still in the shower,” Kylo purred, hands fumbling with his brother’s belt.

“Fuck it,” Ben hissed.

The two worked in tandem to divest themselves of their clothes. Shirts and pants were flung to the floor in their haste. Kylo could feel his brother practically vibrating with pent up frustration. He spat into his hand and slicked up his cock. He did the same to his fingers and began easing them into Ben’s ass.

“Shit, you’re tight right now,” Kylo bit out, shifting to his knees behind his brother. “Relax,” he ordered.

Ben leaned forward, pressing himself harder into his brother’s twitching fingers. “I can’t.”

“Confess,” Kylo urged.

“But Rey-”

“Showering, now confess before I ram my cock up your ass without prepping you,” Kylo growled, fisting his cock in one hand and slipping his fingers in another inch.

“I want Rey to look at me while you fuck me,” Ben breathed out, voice barely above a whimper.

“What else?”

“I want to watch her touch herself as she watches us,” Ben continued, pressing into his hand.

_Finally,_ Kylo thought, starting to feel his brother relax. He pulled his fingers out, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock again. He lined himself up and thrust forward. Heat bloomed around where he and his brother were connected.

“Keep going,” Kylo bit out, pulling Ben back so they were both on their knees. “I won’t touch you unless you confess all your dirty thoughts to me, Ben.”

Ben tried to press himself back farther, but Kylo held onto his hips. His fingers dug in, bruising in their grip. Ben whimpered and Kylo could not resist trailing his lips along the shell of Ben’s ear and purring.

“I want her to let us fuck her, make her ours. I want to pound into her tight cunt while you take her sweet ass,” Ben panted.

Kylo began to thrust his hips, the mental images his brother conjured too strong to resist – too sweet a temptation to deny. Ben relaxed further, and Kylo felt a shiver rack his body. His fingers dug in, and he could finally let loose.

“You stop confessing, I stop pounding your ass,” he swore, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh overpowering the soft sounds of Rey’s shower.

“I want to cum inside her, fill her with my seed and have her bear our children,” Ben continued, his voice growing louder.

“Oh fuck!” Kylo swore, the image of a heavily pregnant Rey riding him filling his mind.

“I want to take her into our office and kneel at her feet and drink her juices while you fuck her cunt,” Ben was practically growling now.

“Oh?”

His brother had always seemed like the more timid of the two, but deep down Kylo had always known the truth. Ben was the far more devilish of the pair. He just lied to himself enough that Ben actually believed it.

“Then I want to take her to the altar, and fuck her before the entire congregation,” Ben swore, leaning over and nearly falling off the Star Trek bedspread.

Kylo pulled him back and took hold of the weeping red cock bobbing in the air – thrusting into nothing. “That might embarrass her.”

“Then I’ll just tie her to the bed in our apartment and drip holy candle wax all over her. Make a beautiful piece of art out of her resplendent image, and add it to the weekly bulletin,” Ben growled, thrusting his hips vigorously into Kylo’s hand and then back into his cock.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ben,” Kylo swore, pulling back until just his tip was gripped by Ben’s ass before slamming himself back in, hard and deep.

“I’d fuck her against the crucifix. Nail her for my sins,” Ben groaned, his voice taking on a deep rumble.

“You’re the one getting nailed right now, Ben.” Kylo reminded him with another punishing stroke.

“Fuck, I want her mouth on my cock!” his twin said through his gnashed teeth.

Kylo heard the creak of the floorboard and flicked his eyes towards the door. He sucked in a breath, seeing the dripping wet heavenly vision before him. Wrapped in nothing but white terry cloth, there stood Rey, not four feet away from them. He watched her lock the door and thanked God. For he truly was a gracious and giving God.

Rey moved towards the bed, silent in comparison to the echoing sounds of sweat-slick skin slapping, and Ben’s guttural moans. If his twin’s eyes weren’t clenched, chasing his fantasies, he might have seen the gift he was about to receive. Kylo locked his eyes with Rey’s hazel orbs and spoke.

“Do you want to find your absolution?”

“Fuck! Please, please God I need her,” Ben begged, and judging by his reaction, he still hadn’t noticed Rey.

Rey’s jaw hung open, her mouth parted in a tight little ‘o’ of wonder. She kept flicking her gaze between his brother and himself. Kylo tilted his head and flicked his eyes to the floor. He shifted and kicked the comforter off the bed into a blue pile on the white carpet. Then Kylo cast his gaze between the pair again.

Kylo’s eyes bore into her hazel orbs as she slowly – and very deliberately – lowered herself down onto the blanket pile. When her tiny fingers reached for the cinch holding her towel together, his hips tensed. At the first hint of a tan freckled breast caught his eye, Kylo bit into Ben’s neck – if only to keep from crying out her name.

_Ravishing._

 

* * *

 

“Fuck, Kylo!” Ben growled, the deep gravely rumble turning her already aching pussy into a quivering mess – desperate to be filled.

But first, she had to give Father Ben his absolution.

Seeing the brothers naked and in the throes of passion – on what must have been their childhood bed – had been the final nail in the cross. There was no way on earth Rey could deny her attraction to the two men. She had a hard time keeping her thoughts pure while she showered not thirty feet from them.

Hearing what Ben was saying about her from outside the door – a shiver raced through Rey as she cast her hungry gaze over the quaking mass that was Father Ben Solo, her mouth watering at the beads of sweat dripping down his skin. She wet her suddenly dry lips and heard Kylo groan.

She cast her gaze to the other twin, mostly obscured by his brother’s massive chest. Kylo’s amber eyes burned into her soul, and he once more flicked his gaze towards his brother’s dick. Said appendage was an angry shade of near purple, and Rey felt her pussy clench around nothing.

Rey braced herself and bent forward until her lips were almost touching the leaking head of his cock. She opened her lips wide and held her breath. She cast her gaze to Kylo once more, giving him a nod, then returned her attention to Ben.

She watched his cock come closer, and finally, she wrapped her lips around the bulbous head, flicking her tongue out to taste the beads of precum. Ben’s eyes shot open, nearly black with heated desire – wide and searching.

“Fuck!” Ben roared, the guttural growl sending shock-waves right to her pussy. “Rey?” he called her name, a mix of wonder and disbelief.

“You wanted absolution, find it in her sweet little mouth, brother,” Kylo whispered into his brother’s ear.

Rey could see Kylo nibbling on Ben’s ear while she watched Ben’s face. A devious grin curled across his face, and his hands shot out to pull her closer. “Oh, Rey, thank you.”

Rey felt his thick fingers grasp her hair and yank her forward. Her hands flailed until they met meaty thighs. The wild abandon, mixed with the pure adoration in Ben’s honeyed eyes. She closed her own and gave herself over to the guidance of Father Ben.

His thrust started off gentle, but after a few strokes he was hitting the back of her throat, and she could feel the bed shifting beneath the twins. Kylo and Ben’s moans became a hymn joining the chorus of slapping skin.

“Fuck, her mouth is perfect,” she heard Ben praise, the words resonating within her while Ben pulled her hair tighter within his grasp – almost painfully, and Rey loved it.

“Better than mine?” Kylo growled back, his tone dark, filled with wanting. “If I weren’t up your ass, I’d say you’d need to share.”

That they both wanted her, to do these sinful things to her body – no, not sinful. Loving another human was the most basic of Jesus’ teachings. They were just showing each other love. That they both wanted to appreciate her had Rey moaning around Ben’s cock, tongue dancing as he fucked her mouth.

“Shit, not gonna last like this,” Ben whimpered.

“Let go, first absolution, then we make her ours,” Kylo’s dulcet tone promised this was going to be a night to remember.

“No!” Ben hissed, “wanna take her home for that.”

“Then I guess I’ll get the first taste of her sweet little pussy,” at this Rey’s eyes opened to study the two brothers – the Fathers Solo – while they discussed her. Kylo’s grin could only be described as victorious, whereas Ben’s face was contorted in both pleasure and upset.

“You said… Rey?”

She pulled herself off Father Ben’s cock and glared up at the both of them. “What about what I want, what I need?” She bit out even as Ben’s fingers tightened their grasp on her hair, trying desperately to bring her back to his slick dick.

Ben faltered in his attempts to drag her head closer, “Don’t you want us?”

“Yes, but I do not appreciate you two acting like I’m not here!” Rey answered.

Ben appeared properly chastised, whereas Kylo’s smirk only grew. “Oh, feeling lonely down there? Come here then, baby girl,” Kylo purred while patting the bed.

Rey followed obediently, “Now kneel, and spread those thighs,” Father Kylo continued to direct, them shifting himself and Ben to face her. “Ben, you’re going to help our sweet girl, so put those fingers into her dripping cunt.”

Rey shivered when she felt the tentative brush of his thick fingers slide along her slit. “Harder,” she pleaded – prayed – arching forward to take his cock back into her mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, sweetheart,” Ben cooed, pressing his fingers harder, “now put that heavenly mouth back on my cock!”

Rey took him into her mouth once more, sliding deep until he hit the back of her throat once more. Ben’s fingers fumbled for a few seconds, searching – mapping her out – until he found the entrance to her pussy and slid one thick finger inside. She could not help the moan that escaped her, echoing around the meaty cock.

“That’s good. Now I’m going to move, and neither of us are going to come before you do, baby girl,” Kylo swore, his voice dropping lower, to a deep rumbled growl.

With this new position and Ben’s finger deep in her cunt, Rey thought she too might find absolution tonight.

 

* * *

 

_Yes, great God above. Yes!_ This was everything Ben could have wanted and more. As his brother plowed his ass, and Rey’s tight, wet little mouth sucked him off, he had faith this was what heaven felt like.

Ben stuffed two more of his fingers into Rey’s quivering, virgin pussy, and he could feel the proof of her purity when he pressed his fingers deep enough. He grew dangerously close to going over the precipice he was racing towards with the knowledge they would lose their purity together.

If he were a holier, more pious man, he might think to wait until they were married to sink his cock into her virgin flesh. He may be a priest, but he was still, at his core, a man. One who had denied himself the very pleasure he dreamed about.

No more.

As he fucked Rey with his fingers and his thumb finally found that button of pleasure – if Rey’s increased moans were any indication - words spilled from his lips. “Going to make this pretty cunt ours, sweetheart. Going to pump you full of my seed and let it take root once we get you home. You’re ours Rey, ours!”

Kylo pulled himself from laving attention to his neck, “We’re going to take such good care of you, baby girl. Going to love you, and fuck you, and worship you,” he panted, then whispered into Ben’s ear. Kylo was so close he could feel his twin’s lips caressing the shell with each syllable. “Now curl your fingers back towards me, find her G-spot, and make her come.”

Ben followed Kylo’s instructions, curling his fingers back and searching for the sacred spot that God himself placed into his holiest of creations. The near scream and intense vibrations Rey let loose around his cock nearly undid him. “Come for us sweetheart,” he ordered, “come around my fingers so I can purify you with my seed.”

After a few more strokes, he felt Rey’s walls slam and quake around his fingers – felt the gush of her cum flooding out of her, coating his hand. “Fuck,” he rasped, “good girl. Oh, you’re such a good girl for your Father’s.”

“Oh, shit!” Kylo bit out. Ben could feel his cock growing larger, filling up. Kylo’s hips stuttered as he emptied himself into Ben’s ass.

“Holy fuck!” Ben roared, his other hand pulling Rey as far onto his cock as he could. His hips jerked as she swallowed each spurt of his cum.

They leaned against one another, catching their breath. Kylo was the first to pull away. “I’m going to take a shower now, you two have a good night.”

“Father Ren-”

“Kylo, baby girl. Kylo.” he reminded Rey, climbing out of the bed.

“Sleeping in your old room?” Ben asked, though he knew the answer.

“Yup, I’ll be just across that wall,” he pointed to the wall adjacent to the headboard.

“Oh, well goodnight, Kylo,” Rey whispered, already curling up against him as Ben stretched out on his childhood bed.

“Sweet dreams, baby girl, little brother,” Kylo called back with a wave of his hand.

Ben wrapped his arms tight around the warm body next to him. “Hmmm, we’ll take another shower in the morning,” he told her, placing a kiss to the crown of Rey’s head.

“But-”

“Hush now, we’ll figure it all out later once we get you home, sweetheart,” he promised.

“Yours or mine?” she asked.

Ben opened his eyes, a smile permanently etched onto his lips. “You’re catching on. Now sleep Rey, or Father’s going to get upset?”

“Han?” Rey blinked owlishly.

“No, sweetheart. _Daddy,_ ” he whispered into the shell of her ear, nibbling it while pressing his still sensitive cock into her hips.

She shuddered against him, and he could feel it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as he spooned her. “Oh,” she whimpered out.

“Now, go to sleep. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Father Ben.”

He was going to let that one slide. Tomorrow, he and Kylo were going to need to teach Rey how to properly address them. He pulled the blanket up from the floor and wrapped it around them both. It cocooned them in warmth, while he snuggled in close beside her.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

As he watched her drift to sleep, he stared at the beautiful angel in his arms. Only one word came to mind to describe how he looked upon her.

_Reverence._


End file.
